The Future is in the Eye of the Beholder
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Phil and Keely finally get together and Phil's father finally gets the time machine working. Will Phil and Keely be forever parted by the fabric of time? Or will love be strong enough to conqueor it. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future.**

**The Future is in the Eye of the Beholder**

Phil sat in the time machine, traveling back to his own time. He sighed and looked down at his hands. Even if Keely survived she would be around 130 years old. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again. He had said the goodbye that he wanted, but it just wasn't fair.

_Phil held her in his arms and gave her the kiss that he had been dying to give her since the moment he had first saw her. He pulled away and saw that light in her eyes, that happiness. _

He sighed and reached up to touch his lips. He could still feel her lips upon his.

"Aww. . . Is little Phil missing his Keely?" Pim teased beside him. He shot her a glare and looked away.

"I'm sorry Phil, but this is the way it has to be," his father said to him over his shoulder. Phil sighed.

"I would gladly give up every future gadget to live in that century," he mumbled.

"Oh Phil! You wouldn't! You are just saying that now because you like Keely, but soon there will be another person that you were meant to be with that is from our century," his mother told him.

Phil sighed and took out the Giggle. He placed it on his head. What he wanted to know wasn't forbidden to him any longer.

"Keely Teslow 2040. Marriage record," he mumbled. The screen popped up and the certificate made his heart stop.

_Keely Teslow and Philip Diffy were wed on October 2, 2039._

"Turn the time machine back right now!" Phil cried out.

"Why?" His father asked him.

"Keely is my true love," Phil told him quickly. His mother chuckled.

"Oh honey," she started.

"No there is records. I marry her in 2039!" Phil protested.

"What!" Pim yelled beside him. Phil nodded.

"I just looked it up on the Giggle!" He said, half pleading his case. His parents looked at one another. His mother nodded.

"We asked our parents the same thing when we were his age Lloyd," she pointed out. Phil gave them a curious look.

"What are you two talking about?" Phil asked them. Lloyd turned the time machine around and looked over at his wife.

"I'm from the century 3235," she explained, "For my high school graduation my parents got me a time machine. I made a trip to 2098. That is where I met your father. I fell in love with him, but I knew I had to go back to my time. Of course he knew all about time traveling. It was quite normal to have people from the future go to 2098 to see how it all started. It was a very touristy time."

"I was going to go the future with her, but she loved our time so much that she stayed there," Lloyd added.

"So Dad is tens times older than you are?" Pim asked, looking repulsed. Her mother nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Time is a state of being, not a way of life," she said to her daughter.

"Great! Now I have to sit in a time that I hate. I want to live in the future!" Pim complained.

"Well . . .this time period will give you a lot of good lessons. We'll move back there when you are older," her mother promised.

"But I want to live there now! It isn't fair to make me live with those stupid people!" Pim exclaimed.

"We are living in that century and that is final young lady," her mother said forcefully. Pim slammed herself back into her seat. Phil smiled and sighed inwardly. Keely was his future wife and he was going back to her.

o0o0o0o0o0

Keely Teslow sat upon the Diffy's front stairs, thinking about the kiss that Phil had given her. She kept replaying it over in her mind. It broke her heart that when they finally had decided to risk everything and follow their hearts that he was whisked away back to his own time.

"Oh Phil," she whispered to herself. She covered his eyes with her hands and was about to cry when she heard a loud noise. She looked up and saw the Diffy's time machine in front of the house. She jumped up just as Phil fell out of the time machine.

"Keely," he said softly before running to her. She ran the rest of the way into his arms. He spun her around and planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

"What happened? Why? How?" She asked, unsure of what to ask exactly.

"There's something I want to show you," he said, pulling her into the house. He pulled her upstairs, the Giggle in his hand. He brought them to his room, closed the door, and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed. He put the Giggle unit on his head and pulled the screen down.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her just as she had asked him the first time they had used the Giggle together.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Keely Teslow's marriage certificate from October 2, 2039," he commanded. Instantly the wedding certificate popped up. He looked over at her and saw her mouth drop open.

"We. . . we get married?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah Keely," he said softly. She pulled away from him and smiled softly.

"I can't believe it. You and I. Getting married! Oh but you're not from this time," she said. Phil took the Giggle unit off his head.

"Doesn't matter. I would gladly give up everything from my time to live here with you in yours," he told her, taking her hands in his. She shook her head.

"You love your time. You love the technology. You need that time and they need you. You are far too intelligent to stay here. I can be a reporter then just as easily as I could be now. Your dreams can't," she pointed out.

"But you love this place. You love Pickford," he argued lightly.

"You live in Pickford in 2121 don't you?" She asked him. Phil nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter. I'll still be in Pickford. It'll just be different. It doesn't matter. I'll be with you." Phil smiled.

"I have something else to tell you," he told her softly. She smiled at him gently.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the time capsule?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked him. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you remember what you put in it?" He asked her. She nodded once again.

"Where is this going Phil?" She asked him. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Well we were already connected through time to one another. The little music box that you put in there was the first thing to make you smile. And you said you hoped that it would make a little baby in the future smile too. Well . . . Keely it did. I was that little baby. It was the first thing to make me smile. Mom got it out of the time capsule," Phil explained.

Keely gasped lightly.

"So we've. . . been connected to each other our entire lives?" She asked him. Phil nodded.

"We have. Ironic isn't it?" She nodded.

"Very ironic. I love you Phil Diffy," she told him.

"I love you too Keely Teslow," he said. He pulled her closer and kissed her with a passion only rivaled by one other couple in the world - Phil's parents.

o0o0o0o0o0

**October 2, 2139**

Keely stood at the end of the aisle looking at Phil. He looked so amazing in his black tux. He gave her a special smile. She smiled back, knowing that she was meant here with him. She turned to Phil's father and linked arms with her father -in- law.

"I am proud to call you my daughter," Lloyd told her softly. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Dad. For coming back that day," she whispered. He gave her a wink.

"True love knows no bounds. No bounds at all," he said with a smile. She smiled back and turned back to Phil. _Yes,_ she thought,_ true love knows no bounds and your future is all what you make it. Regardless of what time period._ Her smile widened at the thought as her father -in-law escorted her to her husband.

"I love this century," she whispered to herself.

**THE END**

0o0o0

Hey everyone! This just came to me. I have only written one other Phil of the Future fic before and I just felt like I wanted to dwell in this world for just a wee second. Hope you all love it! Please read and review. Flames accepted.


	2. Explanation of Time

All right. I have gotten a review that wants me to explain the time jumps so here it is:

The future of their wedding date on October 2, 2039 was because it is a beautiful date to get married. As Phil's mother put it "it was a touristy time." Thus, they wanted their wedding and honeymoon there. For "touristy" reasons (hint, hint).

Second - their actual wedding date. October 2, 2139 - Phil and Keely just picked that year because there would be a solar eclipse over Paris. They both thought it would be a very romantic thing to see on their honeymoon. The solar eclipse would happen the day after their wedding.

I thank Tempest in Blue for her question.

I just want to say this: It's time. Time is irrelevant - as is portrayed on Phil of the Future. They can time travel! Why wouldn't they travel to times because it would be awesome? Just a thought.

So I hope this clears up any questions. Please review if you have any other questions and I do hope to see you all reviewing my other stories.

Thank you!

Mystic


End file.
